


Contract

by GohanRoxas



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Minor Alteration of Canon, Shadows (Persona 4), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saori Narukami has moved to Inaba to live with her uncle and cousin after her parents go overseas for work. From everything she's heard about Inaba, she presumed it would be a cruisy year in a sleepy little mountain town.</p>
<p>But it seems fate has very different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been hanging around in my head for practically a century. Well, technically it's two ideas wrapped into one: a female protagonist in P4, and my OC for P4, Dan Matsuno. Chances are people are not gonna like Dan, but to be honest, I don't really care. I'm doing this for the love of P4.

A jaunty jingle played from several speakers at once even as the slim yet curvaceous Risette giddily played under a waterfall in nothing but a stripy bikini. All eyes were on her and her glistening skin – though most of the older men around wouldn’t admit it aloud.

Of course, it wasn’t like the young idol was there in person. That illusion was shattered by the fact that it was on several TV screens at once, and that Risette had just picked up a soda can and held it to her cheek. “ _I’m tired of diets, enough with going to the gym! Good thing there’s something even I can handle!_ ” And then she giggled.

" _Slim down and freshen up with Qalorie Magic,_ ” an announcer’s smooth voice rumbled.

The scene changed quickly to the desk of a morning news program featuring two men and a woman between them both. “And we’re back,” one of the men stated. “Now, back to our top story involving the sex scandal engulfing city council secretary Taro Namatame and his high-profile marriage to _enka_ singer Misuzu Hiiragi.”

The camera shifted to the other man, who spun in his chair to face it. “It was recently revealed that Namatame has been engaged in a long-term affair with rural reporter Mayumi Yamano while his wife Ms. Hiiragi is touring China. There have been reports that…”

A man on the platform scoffed a little. “First he bags a high-profile singer, then goes off and hooks up with a reporter?”

“Tragic,” a woman sarcastically muttered.

The blonde-haired girl in a school uniform wasn’t paying particular attention to any of this – though she privately admitted to having one eye glued to the Risette commercial – as she was too busy getting off her train from Tokyo and getting onto one headed for Yasogami.

As she sat down, adjusting her pleated black skirt and loosening the yellow tie that came with the black jacket top, she thought back to the events of just a day ago.

_She was stood in front of the entirety of her second-year class, her teacher standing beside her. “Now,” he started, “I’m sure most of you have heard this by now, but… Narukami will be transferring schools as of tomorrow.”_

_The murmurs began almost immediately. “Wow” joined with “I didn’t even guess it” even as “I heard about it, sure” was heard._

_"Easy, guys,” the teacher called. “We’re not done yet. Her parents are moving overseas for work, so for the next year she’s going to be living with family in a rural town up in the mountains…”_

An automated voice interrupted her thoughts then. “ _We will be arriving at the Yasogami terminal in five minutes. Passengers headed for Inaba City and Yaso-Inaba Station, please head to the other side of the platform._ ”

Blinking her brown eyes, she stood, careful to not flash her underwear to anyone else as she gathered her light luggage; luckily, her parents had already forwarded most of her clothing and fragile belongings to her year-long home. All she had with her was her school bag, a few choice belongings and a bag of cheap gifts for her relatives.

Once seated on the new train, a peculiar weariness began to fall over her and her head dropped, her eyes shutting slowly…

…And she dreamed…of a limousine garbed all in blue…

* * *

_Her foggy vision returned and suddenly she wasn’t on a train bound for Yaso-Inaba, but in a limousine covered in blue velvet._

_She wasn’t alone here, either. To her right was an impossibly beautiful woman with hair so blonde it was almost grey, wearing dark red lipstick and garbed in a blue almost the exact same shade as the seat she rested on._

_Directly in front of her was a glass table, and seated behind it was an elderly man, hunched over, his hands tented, elbows on the table. His white hair covered only the sides of his head and practically flew out like a pair of wings. His eyes bulged, the veins painfully obvious in the white, and his irises were microscopic and a solid black. Unlike the woman, he wore a rather classy black suit._

_Suddenly, he looked at her and smiled – at least, she thought it was a smile. “Welcome to the Velvet Room.”_

_His hands dropped onto the table and he continued to look straight at her. “My…it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny… My name is Igor. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance…”_

_She tried to respond, but her voice refused to come. Startled, she blinked._

_The man known as Igor chuckled. “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future… Now then…”_

_She felt a brushing feeling within her mind; dimly, she became aware that this Igor was reading her mind._

_“Ah…I see,” Igor chuckled. “It seems you are also intrigued by my assistant.” His head turned and she was startled to learn that his nose extended practically miles beyond the rest of his face; he looked at the woman. “If you would, my dear…”_

_The woman smiled slightly, her lips moving slightly upwards before she spoke. “My name is Margaret. I will be assisting you throughout your journey.”_

_Journey…?_

_Igor turned back to her and moved his hands, summoning various cards out of what seemed to be nowhere; the cards were all face down, revealing a back with a stylised face: one side as blue as the backs of the cards, the other black as night. “Do you believe in fortune telling?” Igor stated simply before turning over two of the cards._

_One card depicted an image of a crescent moon with a smiling face, the other a large tower draped in shadow, the top of it struck off by a bolt of something._

_“Hmm…” Igor mused. “It seems that a mystery awaits you at your destination, and a catastrophe looms upon the horizon. It may be that if you do not solve this mystery, the catastrophe will strike…”_

_The cards vanished and the strange old man looked back at her. “Well then… I shall not keep you any longer. We shall meet again, my guest. Until that time, farewell…”_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. The view out the window was no longer a sweeping city, nor the strange blue fog she had seen in that…Velvet Room… Instead there was a wide open green landscape, the bustling city far in the distance. They were getting closer to their destination.

After getting out of the train, she juggled her three bags and looked around. “Wow…” she breathed. “There’s absolutely nothing out here…”

“Hey!” a deep voice called out to her, sounding like it was a distance away, but coming closer.

What walked up was a middle-aged man in a crinkled grey shirt and loose red tie holding hands with a little girl with tiny pigtails and wearing a pink dress with long white sleeves.

“Well, you’re more beautiful than that photo your mom sent over suggested,” the man chuckled. “Well, welcome to the sleepy little town of Inaba. My name’s Ryotaro Dojima, and this is my daughter, Nanako. Go on, Nanako, say hi to your cousin.”

The girl – Nanako – hid behind her father, gripping his black pants. “…’lo…” she muttered, blushing.

Dojima chuckled again. “What’s got you so nervous all of a sudden?”

Nanako jumped back and gave her father a hard slap on his back.

“Ow!” the man cried, mostly for effect, since he was still laughing. He turned back to her and smiled. “You seem confused. I’m your mother’s younger brother, and…that about sums it up.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

Smiling a little, she took it and shook hands. “Saori Narukami.”

Dojima laughed. “I know. So formal.” He dropped his hand and turned away. Well, let’s get going, shall we? My car’s a little further down the street.” With that, he started walking away, Nanako close behind.

Quietly chuckling to herself, Saori started after them, paying little attention to the girl who walked past her until she heard a “Hey.” After hearing that, she turned to see a rather cute girl who seemed to be about the same age. The girl wore a sleeveless white button-down top and a loose black tie, as well as a short tartan skirt and long socks. She held a piece of paper in one gloved hand. “You dropped this,” the girl supplied.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Saori replied, taking it back. It was the note her mother had written with her uncle’s name and address.

“Whatever,” the other girl scoffed. “All I did was pick it up.” With that, she turned and walked away.

“What’s wrong?” she heard her uncle call.

Shaking her head, she resumed walking towards the car.

* * *

“Say, are you a high-school student?” the attendant at the Moel Gas Station asked as he filled up Dojima’s car.

“Huh?”

They had stopped in order to fuel up as well as for Nanako to use the restroom.

“Just asking, since there’s not really that much a student can do around here. You’ll either be hanging out with friends or doing part-time jobs.” He stopped and thought for a moment. “Oh, that reminds me. We’re looking for some part-timers right now. You don’t have to actually take the job, but you could give it some thought.” He held out his now-free hand. “Sound good?”

After a moment, Saori just smiled a little and nodded, shaking his hand.

“Alright. Guess it’s back to work,” the attendant smiled, waving as he walked off.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain, like someone had just stabbed a pin into the head of a voodoo doll of her…

“You OK?” Nanako asked her.

“H-huh?” she answered.

“You look funny. Are you…carsick-y?”

“N-no, I’m fine… It…it’s passed now.”

Dojima was standing close by. “Well, you have been on trains most of the day. Let’s get you home, then you can have a rest and some food.”

Saori nodded and got back into the car. _What the hell was that?_ she mused.

**Author's Note:**

> A note on how this will go: this story is based off both the P4 anime and Persona 4 Golden, meaning elements of both of them will appear in the story. For example, most of the Social Links will be condensed into one or two events (much like the anime), but more focus will be on other Links (mainly Marie, Adachi and my OC, Dan).
> 
> Another note: I've made a Strawpoll on who Saori should date (if anyone) and I've already established that Saori is bisexual, so there are some female options in there as well as male. Also, take note: the choice in the poll will determine other relationships as well. If you want to vote on the poll, the link is here: http://strawpoll.me/4361356


End file.
